


suburbia

by strawbbun



Series: ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ateez ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, Lots of kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Yunho is soft™, seonghwa is Whipped, seonghwa is a famous singer, shut up they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: "have you heard me on the radio, did you turn it up?on your blown-out stereo in suburbia?could be playing hide and seek from homecan't replace my bloodyeah, it seems i'm never letting goof suburbia"(or)seonghwa's finally home.





	suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> lol this has been in my drafts for _forever_ omo i'm so sorry ,,, but anywhooo - ever since i found out that seonghwa listens to troye sivan, i haven't been the same /ugh/ so um here's this? i attempted at softness and i suck at smut but uh i hope i delivered , hope you enjoy ﾟ･:*｡(ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*)~｡*:･ﾟ 

Seonghwa discreetly opened the door to the house with his spare key, making sure to slip off his shoes before stepping inside. He dropped his single backpack by the painted white door, pushing it shut, the darkness of the house engulfing him. He still had plenty of suitcases and bags to bring inside, but he'd worry about those when the sun. He felt around the wall until he felt the light switch, flipping it on. His eyes stung at the sudden brightness, but blinked it away. He didn't have time to worry about his eyes right now. _He was home._

The house was a warm, the quiet buzz of the heater ringing through the house. _Only Yunho would have the heater on in the summer._ Seonghwa heard the faint voice of Yunho in the back of his head - "Shut up," Yunho had pouted. "I'm anemic and I'm cold." The silver-haired male found himself smiling at the memory. 

In the middle of the living room sat the same black couch, the same black armchair, the same beige carpet. The house smelt of honeysuckle and peaches. A weird combination, but it'd always been Yunho's favourite scent of incense. Everything seemed the same and Seonghwa was buried int he feeling of nostalgia and familiarity. There were a few notebooks scattered on the coffee table, pages torn out and crumbled. A half-full mug of coffee also occupied the space on the table and Seonghwa smiled fondly. Yunho must've been up late again. 

He shrugged off his leather jacket, hanging it on the coat rack before wandering through the house, forgetting to turn off the light in the living room. The kitchen seemed clean enough, despite a small, red-wrapped box that sat on the table. Seonghwa was a bit curious, but he only had one goal at the moment. His sock covered feet muffled the sound of his footsteps as he ventured down the dark hallway by muscle memory. 

He eventually found their room, noiselessly opening the door. The room was almost pitch black, despite the small flicker of light coming from the burning incense on the side table. Seonghwa felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the figure asleep on the bed, chest slowly rising and falling. Seonghwa shuffled to his side of the bed, switching on the lamp. It was only a little bit of light, but it was just enough to illuminate Yunho's face, and he was just as pretty as Seonghwa remembered. His skin seemed tan from the burning heat of the sun, turning him into a beautiful shade of golden honey. His eyelashes had always been so incredibly long, tickling his cheekbones like butterfly kisses. And his lips were the prettiest shade of red. Seonghwa wanted to kiss him right then and there.

Yunho had the pillow clutched in his arms and Seonghwa couldn't help but feel gushy inside at the thought of that pillow being him again. He slipped off his rings, placing them on the side table before switching off the lamp, slipping under the covers. He gently tugged the pillow out of Yunho's hands, pulling the younger into him as a replacement. Yunho was still so soft and pliant, perfect for cuddling. He felt Yunho shift in his arms a bit before his eyes opened. 

"Seonghwa?" His voice was quiet as if he didn't believe the sight in front of him.

"Hi, baby," Seonghwa smiled. He heard Yunho's breath hitch before his eyes began to water. 

"You're really home," Yunho breathed out, trying his best to not burst out into tears. Seonghwa rubbed Yunho's cheek with his thumb, wiping a stray tear that fell.

"Yeah, I am," before Seonghwa could blink, their lips were connected and Seonghwa felt his entire body buzz. Yunho still tasted the same and that excited Seonghwa to no end. The kiss ended too quickly though as Yunho pulled away.

"Are you gonna stay this time?" Yunho whispered, staring into Seonghwa's eyes, as best as he could in the dark of the room. 

"I'm staying this time," Seonghwa admitted, the words hitting hard. He hasn't been home in 3 years, only visiting during the holidays, or if he could, Yunho's birthday. Being an idol and an actor wasn't easy and Seonghwa still felt guilty, no matter how many times Yunho reassured him. 

Yunho smiled, lacing his fingers with Seonghwa's holding it against his heart. "I missed you,"

Seonghwa squeezed Yunho's hand in reply. "I missed you too. Now go back to sleep, love."

"Mkay," Yunho complied, pecking Seonghwa one last time before draping an arm across the older's waist. "Goodnight. I love you,"

"I love you more," And with that, jet lag dragged Seonghwa under, drifting off to the scent of honeysuckle and peaches.

・゜゜・．.｡.:*☆ .・゜゜・ 

Seonghwa was roused out of sleep by soft humming filling his ears. A delicate hand stroked his dyed hair, almost lulling him back to sleep. Seonghwa blinked his eyes open to see Yunho staring at him with a sparkle in his eyes. Seonghwa would never get used to how beautiful his boyfriend was. Yunho took his breath away every time. A lopsided smile made its way onto Yunho's face as he stared back at Seonghwa, hand stopping in his hair.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Seonghwa asked with an unintentional pout on his lips. 

"'Why are _you_ staring at me like that?" Yunho retorted, goofy smile still on settled on his features. Seonghwa rolled his eyes, unable to deny the slight upturn on his own lips.

"Shouldn't you be making me breakfast as a welcome home present?" Seonghwa jokingly questioned, hand rested on Yunho's chest.

"You know that I couldn't even if I wanted to," Seonghwa smiled at the memory of Yunho trying to make dinner for their first anniversary.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," 

"Seonghwa, I burned _water_. Burned. Water."

Seonghwa couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay. I'll cook then," Seonghwa made his way to get up, but Yunho had pulled him back down into the bed, the older letting out an embarrassing squeak in surprise.

"Let's kiss first," Yunho simply spoke, eyes innocent. Seonghwa chuckled quietly, pecking him on the lips before trying to get up again. Yunho only tightened his arms with a whine. "More,"

Seonghwa almost forgot how clingy Yunho was in the morning. It was kind of endearing. Seonghwa couldn't deny Yunho of what he wanted, smiling slightly before pressing his lips against his, Yunho's body going limp. He literally melts into kisses and Seonghwa loves it.

They kissed slowly, realizing that they had all the time in the world. Yunho's lips were as soft as clouds and addicting as hell. Seonghwa didn't know what it was about Yunho, but the younger could cloud Seonghwa's mind, brain going fuzzy as he only focused on Yunho. His soft hands in his hair, the younger's warm body against his own, the little noises of appreciation that escaped his lips. It was all so perfect.

Seonghwa felt Yunho's tongue prod at his lips, silently requesting access and Seonghwa gave in. Their tongues brushed against each other's, shocks going through Seonghwa's body like fireworks. Yunho's body was pressed flush against his own and Seonghwa realized how much he missed this. 

The older lightly sucked on Yunho's tongue, the younger moaning softly in response. It seems like the noise went straight through Seonghwa and he felt his cheeks heat up as he felt himself get excited. Yunho's fingers were gripped tightly in Seonghwa's hair, tugging every now and then; just how Seonghwa likes it. Seonghwa hesitantly broke the kiss, Yunho whining in response. Seonghwa's hand caressed Yunho's side comfortingly, noticing how Yunho seemed to be excited too. Seonghwa rolled over to hover over the younger, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Baby, do you wanna...?" Seonghwa didn't have to finish his sentence, Yunho already shaking his head.

"Want you just like this," Yunho mumbled, lightly grinding up onto Seonghwa. The older let out an involuntary moan at the feeling, burying his face in Yunho's neck. He was so touch deprived that it was almost embarrassing. "Don't hide. I wanna see you," Yunho whispered, stroking Seonghwa's hair. Seonghwa hesitantly pulled his head out, face already flushed. Yunho smiled softly, thumb brushing across his lower lip. "So pretty, hyung,"

Seonghwa smiled softly, unable to stop himself from connecting their lips again. Seonghwa kissed Yunho slowly, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip before nibbling on it, earning a breathy mewl from the younger, hips canting up almost roughly, moans leaving both of their mouths. 

"More, I want more," Yunho huffed, pulling Seonghwa closer to him until they were flush against each other. Seonghwa could feel Yunho's cock straining against his sweatpants and nearly moaned at the thought that Yunho was as turned on as him. Seonghwa couldn't resist rolling his hips down onto Yunho's, way more than a light brush. Yunho whimpered, pulling Seonghwa in for another kiss. 

It got heated quite quickly, panting into each other's mouths. Seonghwa's mind was so filled with Yunho's touch and scent, that he wasn't the slightest bit embarrasses how fast he neared his climax. "Baby, 'm gonna cum," Seonghwa breathed out, hips moving quickly against the younger's. Yunho ran his fingers through Seonghwa's fried hair, before cupping his chin, thumb brushing across his bottom lip. Seonghwa didn't even realize that he had taken Yunho's thumb into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he sucked on the finger.

"Fuck," Yunho whispered, back arching slightly. That was all it took for Seonghwa to cum, underwear filling with sticky white liquid. Yunho bucked his hips up, earning a particularly loud moan from the older at the sensitivity. Seonghwa rested his head on Yunho's chest, catching his breath before moving down. "What are you doing, babe?"

"I wanna suck you off," Seonghwa mumbled, licking his lips as he pulled Yunho out of his pants. His cock was really so pretty. It was above average, flushed at the tip, and he was leaking so much. Seonghwa need him in his mouth right now.

"I'm already close," Yunho managed to say before he was cut off by a choked out moan forcing its way past his lips once Seonghwa had taken him all in one go. Yunho's eyes squeezed shut as Seonghwa's tongue ran on the underside of his cock. "So good, hyung,"

Yunho lightly thrusted up into Seonghwa's mouth as to not choke the older, finger clenched in the sheets. "I'm really close, Hwa,"

Seonghwa hummed before hollowing his cheeks and Yunho's vision went white as he came in Seonghwa's mouth, cum dribbling out the sides of his lips. Seonghwa watched as Yunho's body went slack, pulling off of his cock and smiling slightly before wiping his mouth, leaning up to kiss the corner of the younger's lips. Yunho whined softly at the taste of his own cum earning a fond laugh from Seonghwa.

"You're so cute when you're all dazed like this," Seonghwa mumbled, pressing another kiss to Yunho's lips, seemingly not noticing the drying cum in his pants.

"Whatever," Yunho pouted. "Can we shower together? I feel gross,"

Seonghwa nodded, rolling off to the side of him and pulling the younger close to his chest. "Of course, baby. And I'll cook you breakfast afterwards and we can spend the entire day together. How does that sound?"

Yunho nodded, kissing Seonghwa's neck. "I'm happy you're back. I love you so, so much." 

Seonghwa unconsciously smiled, brushing Yunho's hair back to stare into his eyes. "I love you even more."

**Author's Note:**

> let's !! play!! guess!! who's !! the !! bottom!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> what is happening?? i'm never this soft i swear (ok maybe sometimes) ,, and ohmygod the smut was awful but uh yolo *nervous laughter*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> , sorry i haven't been updating my other books :( i've been _really_ busy with school recently and i've been taking extra classes so i've been really short on time. i'll try my best to update this soon, so please stick with me! thank you so much <3 
> 
>  
> 
> if you enjoyed, lemme know cause you guys honestly make my day :( ty for reading ! 
> 
>  
> 
> [talk to me on insta](https://www.instagram.com/seonghwangel/) and i also made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/jonghoneyed) so you can talk to me on there too! ok love you bye 


End file.
